One Summer
by Regulus Stalker
Summary: Sirius has Remus over for the summer while he is grounded but then his younger brother, Regulus, gets more then interested in Remus. WARNING! SLASH! RBRL You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay just a few things before this fiction begins.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all the characters used in this fic, well most of them unless I decide to add in a few but the whole plot and story is my own.

**Warning:** The main pairing of this story is Regulus/Remus, which means, this story has Boy on Boy action! Okay there is no real 'action' at least not in this first chapter. Anyways if you have any problem with this then please leave the theatre now.

**Rating:** T- Just because of the slash, there is one kissing scene and later on it may get a little more intense. Also there is some swearing/

**Setting:** This first chapter takes place during the summer Regulus's 5th year at Hogwarts, so he is 15 in this chapter and if Regulus has joined the Death Eaters yet I have no idea. It is also Remus's and Sirius's 6th year at Hogwarts and Sirius is 16 while Remus is turning 16 soon.

Also trust me when I say that it gets better as the chapters go on because it gets more planned out in my head.

Remember, reviews make sure there is another chapter after this one.

Regulus Black stood up and stretched in front of the mirror in his room and looked at his reflection. Staring back at him was a tall boy, taller then his brother Sirius, with long black hair that went halfway down his back, dark blue eyes and a slim built structure. He was just grabbing the brush to brush his hair when he heard the doorbell shriek.

'Shit' Regulus moaned and putting down the brush. He just remembered that his brother was having his annoying Muggle loving friend over for the holidays. At least it wasn't that blood traitor Potter, no this time it was some freak from the poor house named Remus.

He had seen the Remus boy around school a couple times with his brother. He seemed like some geek that always dressed in patchy robes with his hair straggly and dark bags under his eyes. Regulus wouldn't have been surprised if the boy didn't even know what a galleon looked like. Regulus stood there staring at his reflection thinking about the boy when he heard the doorbell shriek again. His brother was probably still asleep upstairs, too far up in their house to have heard the doorbell. Regulus sighed and fixed his hair the best he could then went downstairs to the door.

'Oh, hello, I'm Remus Lupin, Sirius invited me over.' The boy was dressed in some old Muggle clothes and looked just like Regulus remembered him, except now he looked nervous and kept fixing his shirt.

'Hey, Sirius is still in bed, I'm Regulus, his younger brother.' Regulus held the door open for Remus to come inside; he was going to try to make a good impression on him because Sirius was probably feeding him a whole bunch of crap about him.

'Thanks.' Said Remus as he stepped inside.

'I'll go get my brother.' With that Regulus turned on his heel and went upstairs to his brother's room where he found Sirius sprawled out on his bed. 'Your boyfriend is here.'

'Five more minutes.' Said Sirius rolling over facing the window.

'Awww, are you actually going to keep your lover waiting?' Regulus taunted him.

Sirius stuck his head up and squinted at Regulus. 'What are you talking about? I broke up with Susan three days ago, over the phone too because I can't leave this god damn house.'

Regulus walked over to the window and opened the curtains so the sun poured in and blinded Sirius when he was trying to pull some jeans on. 'No, your idiot of a boyfriend is here.'

'You bloody fuck, I don't have boyfriends unlike you.' Said Sirius pulling his shirt over his head.

'Oh right, so does that mean I can have him? He is pretty cute if you got past the old clothes.' Regulus said leaning against the door frame and smiling slyly at Sirius.

Sirius stopped and looked at his brother; he had caught Regulus kissing some guy last year in the hallway and ever since he had something to hold over his younger brother's head. 'You lay one hand on Remus and I'll tell mom about how I'm her only chance at having a future heir.'

Regulus only smiled and turned his back on Sirius and headed back to his room where he finished getting dressed and brushing his hair. He went back downstairs to have breakfast but decided to make a quick detour to see his brother and Remus. They where still in front of the door talking and Regulus stood on the stairs behind Sirius so that Sirius didn't know he was there. Remus was looking at Regulus, but Regulus just smiled at him and he looked away from Regulus and back at Sirius.

'I wasn't planning on trapping you in this troll house this summer, Moony,' Sirius was saying, 'but you know with Mom and Dad gone they put a charm on the door to make sure I didn't leave. They probably won't bother to check if a wizard comes, most likely just think it is one of Regulus' "friends"-'

'You know, if you didn't always talk so bad about this house and your family they might not hate you so much.' Regulus said behind Sirius making him spin around.

'What are you doing here?' Sirius asked him suspiciously, Regulus never showed much of an interest in Sirius' friends before and the fact that he was showing an even slight interest in Moony didn't make him feel comfortable.

'Isn't a Black allowed to walk around in his own house? And what is with that nickname, Moony?' Regulus didn't move but instead rested his head on top of his hands, on the pillar at the bottom of the stairs.

'None of your business, come on, Moony I'll show you up to my room.' Sirius picked up Remus' bag and walked upstairs with it.

Regulus shrugged his shoulders then walked downstairs to the grand piano in a room near the hall and began to play. If there was one thing that Regulus could do right it was playing the piano. He heard some talking on the stairs and then what sounded like one pair of footsteps coming down slowly while the other pair trudged upstairs. Regulus stopped playing and looked at the doorway where Remus was standing looking around the room.

'Errr, you mind if I listen? I really love the piano, we don't have one at home, mom says they cost too much.' Remus began to mumble something else but Regulus wasn't paying attention.

'Doesn't surprise me, come sit down if you want.' Regulus gestured to the spot on the bench beside him.

'Umm, okay then.' Remus sat next to Regulus on the bench and Regulus began to play.

'So where did my brother go?' Regulus asked while he was playing.

'Oh, just upstairs to take my bags to his room.' Remus was watching Regulus' fingers move up and down the keys as if he was trying to remember where they went.

Regulus smiled when he noticed Remus watching his fingers. 'I could teach you to play sometime, at Hogwarts, they have a couple pianos there.'

'Oh well ...I….errr…I'm usually really busy, you know, school work and stuff.' Remus stopped watching and instead looked at a box that was snoring.

'Yeah, Sirius probably made me sound pretty terrible.' Regulus stopped playing then got up and left, leaving Remus startled and alone.

Ever since Regulus could remember he had always lacked friends because of Sirius. Truth was, since Sirius was such a reject to his parents, they had always been forcing Regulus more into the Dark Arts then even their eldest brother. So now Sirius saw him as just another Dark Wizard and told everyone how horrible he was. Sirius never went out of the way to make him not liked, probably didn't mean to at all, but still Regulus had few friends even in the Slytherin house because he never talked much with the other kids about hating muggles and such.

Sirius was popular, everyone wanted to be his friends and ever girl wanted to be in his arms, but Regulus nobody paid much attention to. In the Slytherin house he was seen as a disappointment to the Black family so everybody talked to Bellatrix or Narcissa if they wanted to talk to a real Black. But Regulus didn't mind, nothing interested him much about Muggle hunting and the rise and falls of Dark Wizards. Now there was this Remus boy however and something about him interested Regulus. It was true he was gay but Remus, he didn't want to kiss, okay maybe a little, but instead he just wanted to get to know him. Maybe even be friends with the boy.

During his thoughts Regulus had ended up outside near the Quidditch field that Mother and Father had built for when company came over and their kids wanted to play. Regulus never was any good at Quidditch, it was more of a Sirius thing, but he did like to watch it and it looked like he was in for a game now.

Regulus heard footsteps behind him and saw Sirius pulling Remus along, holding two broomsticks, up to the field. Regulus sat down in trees that surrounded the field and decided to watch. When they got into hearing range Regulus decided it wouldn't be too bad to eavesdrop since they didn't notice him sitting there.

'I'm no good at Quidditch though.' Remus was saying as Sirius pulled him along.

'It's no problem, I'll teach you, ain't a better player in the world then me.' Sirius hit his chest proudly and Regulus had to smile.

_So this is what he is like when I'm not around._ Regulus thought to himself, the Sirius he knew was always complaining about something.

'Fine, I'll play but I have to be in the attic by 7, you sure Regulus won't find out?' Remus asked and took the broom Sirius handed to him.

'No, that bloke wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out even if you where right in front of him when you transformed, why are you so concerned about him anyways?' Sirius asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

'I told you, nothing happened in the Piano room, I was just listening to him play, then he got mad about something and left, then you came, it's that simple.' Remus told Sirius as he kicked off the ground.

'Well you know he is gay right? So don't hang around him too much, you know, he is a Black and all.' He said while hitting a bludger at Remus who knocked it back at him.

'You're a Black too, and it doesn't matter if he is gay or not, I don't care.'

Sirius swerved out of the way of the bludger and threw the quaffle through the hoop that Remus was supposed to be defending. 'You're not even trying now are you? Anyways, I know about you and that guy last year, I just don't-'

'I told you I suck at Quidditch, and that was a one time thing, I'm telling you, I'm fine now, just had something to do with the time of the month.'

Regulus looked up at them when he said this. _Remus was gay? Or at least Bi? And what wasn't he supposed to find out in the attic after seven? _Regulus stood up at this and went back to the house. He planned to go up to the attic even if he wasn't supposed to and see what they where trying to hide from him.

When he went up the stairs and into the attic, he realized he had slept in really late, until 12 in the after noon and now it was three so he grabbed his book and sat down in an old chair that was in the attic with the Black's family crest on it. By the time the guys came inside it was quarter to seven. Regulus sat up when he heard them coming up and hid inside a big trunk. It wasn't very comfortable but it would do.

'You sure you want to be left alone?' Sirius was saying, Regulus heard some rustle of chains. 'I mean, I could stay, Regulus wouldn't notice me gone.'

'I'm okay, just stay in your room and make sure Regulus doesn't come upstairs. Why do you have all these chains anyways?' Remus' voice was saying, Regulus was now wishing he could see what was going on but he couldn't risk being discovered by Sirius.

'Don't ask, and fine I'll wait for you downstairs tomorrow, there are some clothes over here and you shouldn't be able to get out of these chains, I'm pretty sure they are charmed. I'll see you in the morning then.'

There were footsteps and a door slamming shut, then Regulus heard Remus sigh and sit down on the floor with chains clinking around him. Regulus opened the lid to the trunk a little and looked out, on the floor was Remus sitting covered in chains that held him to the wall. Regulus didn't see the harm in going out of the trunk now so he took out his wand and muttered a gagging spell. Remus instantly put his hands to his mouth and looked around trying to stand up but the chains where to heavy for him. Regulus smiled and climbed out of the trunk and over to Remus's side and sat down next to him.

'It's okay, I just want to know something then I will leave.' Regulus said looking at Remus who was glaring at him. 'I'll take the spell off but only if you promise not to yell for Sirius, if you do, I will be forced to tell the school your secret. So are you going to yell?'

Remus glared at Regulus then shook his head. So Regulus put his hand over Remus' mouth for good measure then took out his wand and muttered the counter-spell. Remus muttered something so Regulus took his hand away.

'I hope you get expelled for that.' Remus growled at Regulus who only smiled.

'You really think they would expel a Black? They are too afraid to even expel Sirius for all the pranks he has done.' Regulus said sitting in front of Remus now.

Remus only glared at him some more.

'You know, I'm only here because I want to know why you do this to yourself.' He gestured to the chains.

Remus looked at him. 'I thought you knew my 'secret''

'Well I know one for sure, that you had a relationship with another guy-'

'Sirius said you are gay too.' Remus cut in.

Regulus smiled. 'Well at least he said one truth, but I also think I know your other secret. Now you could tell me, or I could wait till the full moon and see it myself.'

'Fine, I am a werewolf, happy?' Remus said looking miserable. 'Now go tell all your dark friends.'

'I won't.' Regulus moved towards Remus and slipped his hand under his chin making him look up. 'It's none of my business so I won't.' Regulus kissed Remus lightly on the lips testing Remus.

Remus' eyes widen then relaxed and he couldn't help but kiss back. Regulus smiled and crawled forwards some more, until he was straddling Remus and kissing him deeply making his back arch. Regulus put his hands on the other boy's shoulders then pushed him away and smiled at him.

'I should go, I'll…talk, to you some more tomorrow.' Regulus stood up and looked at the window, night time was falling and he had to go soon, he knew what a werewolf could do.

'What…oh….don't tell Sirius, please?' Remus said blushing trying to move his arms.

'I wouldn't, just give him another reason to hate me.' Regulus walked over to the door and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night went by and Regulus lay awake for most of it. He managed to get downstairs without Sirius seeing him and when Sirius came to make sure he was still in bed, he always pretended to be asleep or would yell at Sirius for waking him up.

Regulus heard nothing from the attic, he knew Sirius must have put a sound charm on it, because he also knew that the school wouldn't dare expel a Black but what he didn't know was that Regulus already knew about Remus. Eventually Sirius fell asleep and slept well into the morning, while Regulus got up early and went back to the attic. When he tried the door he found it locked and no spell he used would unlock it. He tried knocking on the door and heard some chains move then footsteps coming to the door and opening it.

It opened slightly and Remus looked through the crack. 'What do you want?' Remus muttered looking at the floor as he opened the door.

'Are you okay?' Regulus asked walking into the attic and sitting down on the chair he was sitting in yesterday.

'Why wouldn't I be? And about last night, I only did that because it was the night of the full moon so it didn't mean anything.' Remus said rubbing his head and sitting with his back against the wall near the chains.

Regulus was a little hurt by this but he managed to hide it like he hid everything else. 'I don't know if that is true.'

'What?' Remus asked squinting at him.

'Both things, first of all you look like you have a bad headache and dad keeps a potion for that downstairs and second of all, last night you seemed to like it enough.' Regulus took out his wand and began to twirl it around his fingers.

'I do have a headache but I'm not taking anything YOU offer me and I didn't enjoy it.' Remus stood up. 'I have a right mind to tell Sirius what you did.'

'Ha! I'm his brother, I don't care what he thinks or does, the only interest we share is our interest in you, of course mine might be a little stronger then his.' Regulus winked at Remus who blushed and quickly looked away. 'So how about a good morning kiss for me?' Regulus sat up in his chair and looked at Remus.

'You must be joking.' Remus said getting up and making his way to the door but Regulus cut him off and held him against the wall.

'I don't joke as much as my brother you will find.' Regulus said moving so their noses almost touched, and still Remus didn't turn away from him.

'Get off me, or I will call for Sirius.' Remus growled at Regulus.

'Go ahead, but he is sleeping and this room has a sound charm on it.' Regulus then kissed Remus who tried to push Regulus off, but that only made Regulus kiss him deeper.

Poor Remus had never been this confused in his life, he almost wanted to kiss Regulus back but his better instinct told him not to. When Regulus wrapped one of his arms around Remus's waist and the other holding his head, so Remus was almost being held by Regulus, Remus couldn't help but add a little to the kiss. This was all Regulus needed to slip his tongue in Remus's mouth and begin to explore every inch of it. Remus let out a quite moan that he hoped Regulus hadn't heard. When he did Regulus broke the kiss and smiled at Remus.

'Was that just because of the full moon too?' Regulus asked letting Remus go.

Remus stood there for a second stunted then when he remembered where he was he yelled 'You….you bastard!' and stormed out of the attic leaving Regulus alone.

Regulus sighed and went down to make breakfast for them all, since he was the only one that could cook and last time Sirius tried they couldn't find the icebox for a month. Regulus couldn't even cook that much though, the best he could make was some scramble eggs and waffles from the pre-made-magic-mix. Once everything was cooked he had his breakfast and when Sirius and Remus came in he left.

'Is it just me, or did he seem moodier then usual?' Regulus heard Sirius ask Remus when he left.

'I dunno, you're the one that lives with him.' He heard Remus respond.

Regulus went back to the piano room and began to play a piece by the wizard musician Lujest. He didn't know how long he played for but well after Remus and Sirius finished eating and had gone back upstairs. Sirius never seemed to mind Regulus playing but suddenly Sirius was tapping Regulus on the shoulder, making Regulus jump.

'You do realize you've been playing that since morning, something wrong?' Sirius asked sitting next to Regulus on the stairs.

'What time is it now?' Regulus asked and he stopped playing and stretched realizing how bad his hand ached.

'About two in the afternoon.'

'…please don't tell me you made your own lunch.' Regulus groaned looking at Sirius who smiled.

They rarely had times when they actually talked to each other like normal people, but they where brothers and there were the odd moments.

'Well, you where pretending to be Mr. Piano Genius and I couldn't bother you so it is your fault that our oven is now blue and purple. So anyways what is it with the piano?'

'Where is your friend?' Regulus asked avoiding having to talk about his 'feelings' with Sirius because they weren't that close of brothers.

'Remus is having a nap, he didn't sleep well last night, the attic ghoul was keeping him awake, now stop being a prat and tell me why you wouldn't stop playing this device all morning.' Sirius said now looking almost worried about Regulus.

'Just didn't sleep well, been having problems with some person lately.' Regulus said, which was close enough to the truth.

'Some guy? You know, they think you are the perfect son, but wait tell they find out about this.' Sirius said smiling again.

'Shut-up, as long as they don't find out I will always be the perfect son while you get to blow away your days playing pranks and signing Muggle friendly petitions.'

'Well at least you don't have to put up with them always glaring at you.' Regulus shrugged at that and they sat in silence for while until Sirius suddenly said. 'I'm thinking of leaving this year.'

Regulus looked at Sirius at this. 'What do you mean?'

Sirius sighed and almost fell off the bench as he leaned back. 'Well, you can't pretend it is nice around here, so I might as well leave. I mean, they will always hate me and nothing is going to change that. I was thinking of going to James' place during the summer and holidays.'

'So you are just going to leave?' Regulus asked shocked, he knew his brother hated his parents but he never thought he would run away.

'Got a better idea? I just plan on not coming back from Hogwarts this year.' Sirius shrugged his shoulder and said; 'I will still see you around, at Hogwarts or whenever, but just not at home.'

'Yeah sure, like you ever talk to me at Hogwarts. So you are going to be this great brother then and leave your younger brother at home with these parents that are going to go mental when they find out.'

'I talk to you, sometimes, plus you could come too, I'm sure the Potters wouldn't mind. It would be cool to have a brother on the same side as me for once.'

'You know I can't, I'm the perfect son, I can't just leave. They would track me down and kill me.'

Sirius sighed again. 'I guess you are right. But you know, you can always talk to me, I am your big brother after all. When we aren't fighting, you can be pretty cool sometimes.'

Just then a voice from the hall called; 'Sirius?'

'Remus is awake, so how about tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley for our school stuff?'

'Whatever, when is he going home?' Regulus asked jerking his head towards the hallway.

'We are taking him to the platform with us; dad and mom won't be back in time to see us off so they will never know I had a friend over.' Sirius said getting up and heading for the hall.

'I'll cover for you if they ask.' Regulus said but Sirius was already out the door.

For the rest of the day Regulus stayed out of the way. Whenever he did end up around Sirius or Remus it was quick and he always made his get away. He thought he could see the hatred radiating off Remus for him. Regulus didn't know why the boy interested him so much, or why he kept thinking of him as a boy, after all he was in sixth year while he was still in his fifth. Everything about that day confused Regulus, the only relief he felt was when he discovered that the kitchen oven was not purple but instead its normal black colour.

Late that night, while Sirius was outside, Regulus ran into Remus when he was alone. At first he was tempted to corner the boy again, but decided it wasn't the best approach. Instead he walked up to Remus and smiled at him, while Remus just glared at him as if he really was the scum that Purebloods usually are.

'Hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been cornering you and stuff.' Regulus said making a lame attempt at a apology.

'What was I supposed to expect from a Black?' Remus muttered still glaring at Regulus.

'You know, Sirius is a Black too, even though he may not like it.' Regulus pointed out getting the feeling that maybe he shouldn't be trying to talk to Remus at all.

'At least he doesn't act like a Slytherin scum, but I guess you are in Slytherin so you have an excuse.' Remus made to move past him but Regulus quickly moved in front of him.

'I said I was sorry, I just like you that's all, I mean, I live in this house with a brother who is a disappointment to the family so the parents are always after me, so that is the only way I know how to get boyfriends. Believe it or not it usually works for other Slytherins and some Ravenclaws.' Regulus made an attempt at a smile again.

'Why don't you stick to them then and just leave me the hell alone?' Remus was almost shouting now, so Regulus quickly covered up his mouth so that Sirius wouldn't hear.

'Because I've never felt this way about any of them.' Regulus said, and until he said it he had never realized that, that was the real reason he was going after Remus.

Remus said something and then smacked Regulus's hand away from his mouth. 'If you think I'm going to fall for that then you are severally mental, probably worse then James around Evans.'

That made Regulus think for a second, trying to remember how the blood-traitor acted around Evans. 'Oh yeah, she hates him but he still dog tags around after her.' He said out loud half to himself, half to Remus.

'Yeah, whatever, now I need to use the washroom or are you planning to rape me or something while Sirius is gone?'

Ignoring what Remus had said Regulus still blocked the way for him to pass. 'Maybe that is how I feel then, I like you enough to keep trying to get even though I know you hate me.'

Remus looked up at him, at that. 'You do realize I am one of your brother's best friends right?'

Regulus smiled; at least he didn't seem too mad anymore. 'Like I said earlier, maybe we do have something in common, me and him.'

They stood there for a second, Remus lost in his thoughts and Regulus lost in his gaze at Remus. Finally Remus spoke. 'I never said I hate you, you where nice to me at the piano.'

Regulus was so pleased at this he could have kissed the house elf that just walked by. 'The offer for me to teach you some is still open.'

Remus sighed, 'I guess I wouldn't mind that, I would really like to learn, just don't try to rape me anymore, please?'

Regulus laughed at that because he was so pleased that Remus didn't seem to hate him as much anymore. 'I didn't actually try to rape you, I only kissed you because you are so tempting, like Butterbeer on a cold day.'

Remus raised an eyebrow at that, unsure if he liked that reference or not. 'Right, well could you also try not to talk like that, it is only piano lessons after all.'

Regulus smiled slyly at Remus and leaned close to him. 'You won't be able to resist my Black charm forever.' Then Regulus laughed and let Remus pass, who almost ran to the washroom because he really had to go.

Just then Sirius came back in from putting away the Quidditch gear and saw Regulus standing in the hall looking happier then he had ever seen him.

'What did you do to Remus?' He asked Regulus half joking and half serious.

Regulus chuckled. 'Nothing, but I finally get to use my talents and pass them on to some one else.' Regulus turned on his heel and walked away leaving his brother to try and figure out what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much Lovly elley, very glad you like it so far and thanks for being my first reviewer, I dedicate this chapter to you 

Chapter 3

Sirius stood in the hallway for about ten minutes until he heard the toilet flush in the washroom beside him. He quickly ran ahead to catch up to Regulus.

'What do you mean by that? Tell me what you did!' Sirius demanded Regulus.

Regulus chuckled and looked down at his older brother, 'you know I love being taller then you.'

'Shut up and tell me.' Sirius said moving in front of Regulus, he may be taller but Sirius was still stronger.

'It's nothing, just your boyfriend wants to learn piano so I said I would teach him.' Regulus shrugged his shoulders and pretended to be bored.

'What? Why would you do that? Remember what I told you early, that-'

'Yes yes, if I lay one hand on Remus you will tell mom about me being gay. You know it will be hard to give piano lessons without touching him though.' Regulus smiled slyly at Sirius who looked like he was about to crack.

'You aren't allowed to! He is my friend and you are my pureblood scum of a brother!'

All Regulus did was laugh at that. 'I'm pureblood scum? Just in case you have forgotten, we share the same blood, and I will do what I want. Anyways I think he wants me to give him lessons.'

Sirius was just about to hit Regulus when Remus came up behind him.

'What are you guys talking about?' He asked.

Regulus just smiled bigger when Remus came, feeling even better because he may be the youngest of the three of them but he was taller then both of them. 'Just in time Remus, tell me, do you want to have piano lessons from me? Or would you rather not because my brother here thinks that me being pureblood makes me not good enough to teach you, which is pretty hypocritical.'

Remus looked really awkward there and even more when Sirius turned to face him.

'Did you really agree to have lessons with my brother?' He asked Remus, not trying to sound mean but he was pretty angry.

'Well, I mean, I would like to learn…I really like the piano, mom doesn't have enough money and stuff.' Remus was looking at anything but the two brothers now.

'See Sirius, he does want to have lessons, so why don't you be a nice friend and let him learn the piano? After all it is only lessons.' Regulus said pleased that Remus had admitted he wanted to have lessons with him.

Sirius stared at the two for a second, and then relaxed a little. 'Fine, but Regulus, if you do anything to Remus, to make him feel uncomfortable or even suggest anything, I will murder you in your sleep.'

Regulus laughed at that. 'That is awfully Black-like of you, so how about first lessons tomorrow, Sirius can even watch if he wants.'

'But I thought we where going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?' Remus said, trying to change the subject so that he didn't have to worry about the vein inside of Sirius' head exploding.

'After then, okay Sirius? I promise I will be a good little brother.'

Sirius glared at Regulus then said; 'Fine, but don't think I'm not going to take you up on your offer to watch.'

'You know that could sound-' Regulus began.

'Shut up and make dinner before I turn the teapot into a toilet paper roll.' Sirius snapped and went upstairs leaving Regulus and Remus alone even though he probably didn't mean to.

'Sometimes it's hard to believe he is my OLDER brother.' Regulus said looking up at Sirius.

'Yeah, it is strange how you're taller then him, how old are you again?' Remus asked Regulus trying to forget about that morning and last night.

'Me, I'm 15, just turned that last week. I don't think you want to go up there, he is going to be pretty pissed, want to help me make dinner?' Regulus asked hoping Remus would accept.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. 'Sure.'

'Great, all I know how to make is pizza though so hopefully you like that.' Regulus said grabbing some things from the icebox.

'Sure, you know that is Muggle food right.' Remus said cutting up the cheese.

'I know but it is sooooo good, we just don't tell mom and dad it is Muggle food.' He said winking at Remus.

Remus laughed and the rest of the night went by well. When Sirius came down he was too grumpy to talk so Regulus and Remus just kept talking about pointless things their family did, and if Sirius was paying attention he might have been surprised at how Regulus was making fun of the Black family and their traditions.

After dinner Regulus wished Remus would stay down here with him, but Sirius made it clear that he wanted to go to bed and he didn't want to be woken up by Remus later. So once they went upstairs Regulus casted a spell on the dishes to get them to clean themselves then went up to his own room and collapsed onto the bed. He smiled to himself at how good the end of his day was. Remus didn't seem to hate him at all anymore; actually it was almost as if he did want to be Regulus' friend. Also he would get to teach some one piano which he always wanted to do, be able to show off his skills without looking like a show off.  
He began to plan out the lesson he would do for Remus. He would start with just some basic drills that are used to make your fingers used to moving around quickly. He would also have to teach him how to shape his hands over the keys like spiders which would give him a reason to touch him.

_No_, Regulus told himself,_ I can't do anything like that. I want Remus to like me, not to feel uncomfortable, if I do have to touch him I don't linger on the touch or lie to myself that it means more then it does._

Regulus sighed then thought about Diagon Alley and what he would need. He couldn't think of anything too important, just a couple new potion sets, his robes where getting too short for him again, and he would also grab some more gallons from their account that Sirius didn't have the key for anymore. Regulus wished Sirius wasn't fighting with his parents; it would be great to have a family instead of a war, which is what it felt like. Every time Regulus talked to Sirius around mom or dad they would get mad and ask him if he wanted to be as big of a reject as his brother, and every time he talked to his parents, Sirius would accuse him of being a pureblood scumbag. Regulus decided to give Sirius as much money from the vault as he could carry, if he was actually going to run away, he would need it.

Eventually Regulus fell into sleep, having dreams about being trapped in a cage while Sirius ran around free.

When Regulus woke up the next morning Sirius was shaking him. If you ever wanted Sirius to get over something you let him have a good nights rest and in the morning all would be good again.

'I never wake you up like this.' Regulus groaned as he sat up and out of bed.

'That's because you aren't going to Diagon Alley and getting to leave the house for the first time in 2 months.' Sirius said throwing Regulus' clothes at him.

'Fine, so once we get there where do you want to go first?' Regulus asked him as he got dressed.

'Well…errr…I needed to talk to you about that.' Sirius said looking around the room as if in case someone else was listening (even though the only other things that could be listening was a couple house elves who promised never to repeat anything said in the house to anyone else, including other family members).

'What? You going to ditch me aren't you?' Regulus said looking at Sirius.

'No, well at least not until I see some hot chick, but that is beside the point, I need to borrow some money.' Sirius said.

'That's all?' Regulus said getting up and brushing his hair.

'You really need a hair cut.' Sirius said staring at Regulus' long hair.

'You're just jealous your hair isn't as beautiful as mine.' He said smiling.

'Whatever, so yeah I need to borrow some money but I don't have a key-' Sirius began to explain.

'Don't worry, you can have as much as you like if you really are going to run away this year.' Regulus said as he tied his hair in a dark blue ribbon so it was a low ponytail.

'Really? Thanks, also about the Piano lessons-' Sirius said, his voice still nervous.

'What? Your younger brother not good enough for your friend?' Regulus said turning on him; he never did have a good temper in the morning.

'No, well, I guess….I'm sorry for being an ass.' Sirius said.

Regulus just stared at Sirius, he had never been apologized to before, by anyone. 'Errr…well…thanks?'

Sirius laughed and hit his brother on the back. 'You bloke, your supposed to say something like 'it doesn't matter' or 'no problem'. Anyways, Remus looked really excited about them last night, and I know you don't have many friends so it might actually be pretty cool to share a friend with my brother.'

Regulus was pretty stunned now; Sirius had never been this nice to him before. _Probably for the money, _he thought to himself but he had to smile, it felt nice to have a brother.

'So where is Remus then?' Regulus asked picking up his money bag and making sure he had his key.

'Downstairs by the fire, I told him I needed to talk to you alone quickly.' Sirius said as Regulus followed him down the hall to the fire.

'Are we going?' Remus asked when they entered the Room.

'You bet Moony.' Sirius said and he threw some Floo powder into the fire.

Their trip to Diagon Alley was probably the best time Regulus has had in the last year. Sirius did end up disappearing for a while to go flirt with some girl, but that left Remus alone with Regulus. Remus wasn't awkward around Regulus any more so they just laughed it off and went to have some ice-cream. Regulus gave Sirius as much money as he would take and Remus stood embarrassed by the door because all the money he had with him was like a knut on the street compared to the great Black Family Fortune. But that didn't matter, because neither Sirius nor Regulus laughed at him for buying second hand books and Regulus bought him a brand new piano book that had some tips for beginners at learning piano.

The only time things got uncomfortable for the boys was when Regulus ran into a couple Slytherins who laughed at him for hanging out with two Gryffindors. Sirius told Regulus that he could go look for his Slytherin friends but Regulus said no, and that he would rather spend the last summer that his brother would be there, with his brother. Sirius laughed at Regulus for being so sentimental, and everything was the way it should be. The fact that Regulus was still the favourite son was forgotten, and Remus never let out the faintest trace that he remembered the kisses that Regulus gave him.

When they returned home the quickly put their stuff away and Remus and Regulus went into the piano room while Sirius sat down on the couch in the same room to make sure nothing happened to Remus.

'You know, the fact that you don't trust me, hurts me, it really does.' Regulus said pretending to be deeply wounded.

'What can I say, you're a black, and I'm a Black. I know that Blacks aren't trustworthy and you should know that Black's don't trust anyone.' Sirius said shrugging as he stretched out on the couch.

'I guess, okay so how about some drills.' Regulus said smiling and turned to Remus.

'Errr, sure.' He said.

'Okay, now you want to put your hands over the center keys with your left hand pinkie on the lower B and your right hand pinkie on higher B.' Regulus took Remus' hands and spread them out so the right fingers covered the right keys.

'You know, that does count as touching.' Sirius said from behind them.

'Shut up Sirius, I can take care of myself.' Remus said blushing as Regulus fixed his hands so they arched over the keys and only the tips of his fingers actually touched the keys.

Sirius just grunted and closed his eyes as the lesson continued. Remus caught on quicker then Regulus thought he would and even managed to play the first part of a beginner's song from the book he bought Remus. Sirius finally declared them boring and left to go read a magazine on Quidditch as he called it, but Regulus told Remus it was most likely a porno. Remus laughed a lot at Regulus' jokes, and his laughter made Regulus happy. After two hours, they heard Sirius snoring up stairs and Remus said he was getting tired for today.

'The train comes tomorrow; do you want to still give me lessons at Hogwarts?' Remus asked Regulus as he sat on the couch Sirius had recently been sitting on.

'Sure, if you want. I don't have much to do there; Slughorn is pretty easy on me so any day that I have potions I'm free for the entire afternoon.' Regulus said sitting next to Remus on the couch.

'You're a really good teacher, even if it does feel weird being taught by some one younger then me. But I did need to talk to you about something.' Remus said shifting so he was more comfortable.

'What about?' Regulus asked worried it was about the kisses.

'Well, first of all, you promise that you won't tell anyone about my secret?' Remus asked him looking Regulus straight in the eye.

'I promise, I would rather kiss Slughorn then tell some one.' Regulus said making Remus laugh.

'Okay, and if you break that promise then you have to kiss Slughorn, deal?' Remus asked holding out his hand.

'Deal.' Regulus said shaking his hand.

'You know, you aren't that bad. I thought you would be like those death eaters or something.' Remus said stretching with his arms up in the air.

'No, that group really creeps me out sometimes, but I'm not supposed to talk about them.' Regulus said leaning back into the couch.

'Really? Why not?' Remus said letting his hand drape itself over Regulus' shoulder making Regulus look at it.

_What is he doing? I thought he didn't want any relationship like that._ Regulus thought desperately loving the touch of Remus' hand on his shoulder. 'Errr, well, they just talk about stuff, like killing people and how only purebloods should be allowed at the school. They actually believe in the story of the chamber of secrets.'

'Hmmm, well they never did find a chamber so I think we are all pretty safe.' Remus said looking at Regulus.

Regulus suddenly realized how close they where, their entire sides where touching each other. Remus must be playing some type of game, well Regulus decided to play along. He slipped his hand around Remus' waist and pulled him close so he was almost on Regulus' lap. 'You know Remus, if I didn't know better, I'd say you where trying to seduce me.'

Remus shrugged, 'Well I guess I'm just remembering how nice those kisses where.' He said smiling.

Regulus raised his eyebrow at that. He thought Remus was the shy type. But he smiled back at Remus all the same, after all he was a Black. 'Told you, you wouldn't be able to resist my Black family charm.' Then he pulled Remus on to his lap and kissed his deeply.

Remus wrapped both his arms around Regulus' neck and kissed him back, even slipping his tongue into Regulus's mouth. Regulus realized that he was trying to get the upper hand, so Regulus smiled into the kiss and slipped his hand up Remus's shirt.

'Is this part of the lesson that I didn't know about?' A voice said from the doorway.

Remus quickly leapt off Regulus's lap and fixed his shirt, while Regulus sat on the couch trying to sink into it and disappear from Sirius' glare.

_The day was going so well too. _Regulus thought to himself. 'Hi, brother, sleep well?'

A/N: Oh! I am such a meanie and going to end the chapter there, I am rewriting the first chapter because I just re-read it and hate how I wrote it, bad grammar everywhere! So I will be changing that chapter soon enough. Don't worry though, nothing new will happen, you will just be able to read it without your mind wanting to jump out the window at all the spelling errors.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, I keep worrying that Regulus is getting out of character. I want him to appear Slytherin and proud like, but I don't want him to seem too mean, but not too weak either. One thing that is entertaining me is how whenever I write some like 'I am going to eat cake' it tells me to change the 'am' to 'is', so it sounds like 'I is going to eat cake.' I am tempted to change it to that for all Sirius' lines but I won't because I still like Sirius even if I am making his life difficult in this fiction. Okay so here is the new chapter, I rewrote the first the best I could without changing it too much, just hopefully people will make it through the field of horror and into these chapters that I like a lot better. Things get a little heavier in this chapter, but not that bad though, they never do have sex, and never will because I don't think I would be comfortable writing that scene.

Also I will be updating a lot until my grounding time is up, then I will probably update less, but I will continue with this fiction until it ends. Remember to Review, I don't think I would have made it this far if I hadn't got the three nice reviews from Lovly elley, woodnymph123 and Skarto, thank you very much to you guys, hopefully you like this new chapter. Also thanks to all those who have added this fiction to your favourites or added an alert, now before this gets as annoying and boring as an Oscar speech, let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone in the room was quiet. Remus had turned bright red and was staring at his socks while Regulus was trying to smile hopefully at his brother who looked as if he was about to explode.

'Regulus….I am going to kill you!' Sirius finally said and started at Regulus raising his fists as he went, but Remus stepped in front of Regulus holding Sirius back.

'Sirius stop! He is your brother! Out of anybody you should be mad at, it should be me.' Remus said as Regulus backed up to the far wall, thinking of something he could break the window with so he could escape.

'Don't worry Moony, I'm still plenty mad at you too!' Sirius said pushing Remus aside and then tried to tackle Regulus but luckily Regulus managed to dart out of the way and ran for the door that lead to the closet and locked himself inside. 'Open this bloody door!' Sirius yelled pounding on it and trying to open it.

'Do I look suicidal?' Regulus called out from the other side.

'Well you must be to do what you just did!' Sirius yelled now slamming his body into the door trying to break it.

'SIRIUS!' Remus yelled.

Sirius stopped in mid air when he was trying a running kick at the door and fell to the ground. He had never heard Remus yell at him before; sure he got angry with him but never yelled.

'Bloody hell Sirius! I'm your friend! He is your brother!-' Remus yelled again as he advanced on Sirius.

'Which is what makes it so wrong!' Sirius yelled back but he was starting to get worried about what Moony was going to do to him.

Moony walked over to Sirius who was still sitting down and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. 'I didn't want to say anything earlier because I'm trying to be a polite guest in your house, but really, I can live my own life! I don't need you to keep telling your brother off of me, at least he isn't as perverted as you otherwise I would have lost my virginity within the first hour! I like him, he likes me, so that is the way it is going to be. I respect that he is your brother and I tried not to do anything while you where around so you wouldn't be uncomfortable, but you just happened to walk in at the wrong time.'

Sirius was shocked at all this coming from Moony, who was usually so quiet. Moony at least calmed down enough by the end of his speech to let go of Sirius's shirt, he was breathing heavily though but he looked a little embarrassed by his out break. During the speech Regulus had opened the closest door and was staring at Remus, shocked at what he had done. Sirius was the first to move and fixed his shirt, then looked at the two and threw his hands up in the air with an angry noise (that Regulus tried his best not to laugh at) before storming out of the room and up stairs. Remus looked at Regulus and blushed then sank down into the couch, where Regulus came over and sat next to him.

'Sorry, about that…yelling.' Remus said looking at his hands. 'I know today was going good for you and Sirius, all day you two where almost like brothers. I guess I messed it up for you two.'

Regulus sighed and put his hand on Remus's, making Remus look up at him. 'Today was going great, but me and Sirius will never be the perfect brothers. I know that and so does he, but we can still have our times together and forget about everything. You should be worried about your friendship with him, you guys have been friends for a long time and this might really affect it.'

Remus laughed and sat back into the couch and put his arm around Regulus's shoulders again. 'Don't worry about that, we have made it through worse. Once Peter got a crush on Sirius's new girlfriend, they didn't talk to each other for a day but the next morning Sirius pretended that it had never happened.'

'Yeah but I am his brother, even if he doesn't want to admit it all the time.' Regulus said moving closer to Remus.

'Well it shouldn't bother him too much, just see how he is tomorrow morning, all he will need-'

'Is a good night's rest.' Regulus finished the sentence for Remus smiling at him.

Remus laughed again and kissed Regulus quickly on the cheek. 'It's hard to believe you are in Slytherin, so I guess this whole thing pretty much makes you and me a couple.'

Regulus smiled at kissed Remus on the lips when they broke apart he said; 'You bet and you'd better not be doing this so that I will be nice to you during lessons.'

Remus smiled back at Regulus. 'Was it that obvious, teacher?'

Regulus laughed. 'You just wait till I give you detention.'

'Kinky, I don't think that will be for a while though, better let Sirius get used to us kissing first.'

Regulus got up and reached out a hand to help Remus up too. 'I don't he ever will, let's just not do it around him.'

'Fine, tomorrow is the train, how about you share a compartment with Me, James, Peter and Sirius? Unless you want to go see your other friends, I can completely understand.' Remus asked as Regulus helped him up.

Regulus shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't have many other friends, and the ones I do have aren't even really my friends, so I will as long as Sirius is okay with it and I don't get murdered in my sleep tonight.'

'Well let's go ask him.' Remus said and pulled a protesting Regulus up the stairs to Sirius room where Remus knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Sirius said.

'Hey, Regulus has something to ask you.' Remus said pushing Regulus in front of him.

'What I do not!' Regulus said trying to not be pushed forwards, but finally he turned to face his brother.

Sirius was on his bed reading a magazine looking at the two of them. He didn't look mad anymore but he didn't look thrilled at the fact that they came up together.

'Well, I was wondering-' Regulus started, being very annoyed at the fact he had to be nice to the guy that just tried to kill him less then an hour ago.

'Before you wonder too much, I have a question for you Moony.' Sirius said looking at Remus over Regulus's shoulder.

'Ask away, Padfoot.' Remus said smiling as if nothing was wrong.

'I thought you said that last time you dated a guy it was a one time thing, you only did it because you still had some effects left over from the full moon.' Sirius grinned evil at Regulus who looked like he had just actually had to kiss Slughorn.

Remus however laughed and smiled at Sirius. 'You know that Peter and you guys would never have left me alone if I actually told you it wasn't. You all failed to notice that I haven't actually gone on any dates since him, at least none that you are aware of.'

'So you are keeping secrets from me?' Sirius said raising his eyebrows, trying to have a reason to be mad at Remus.

'I was going to tell you guys if I ever met anyone that I really liked.' Remus said shrugging.

'So you don't really like my brother? Or is he just another one time thing for you, a fuck buddy for after the full moon when you are a horny little-' Sirius stopped there because he had forgotten that his brother was still in the room and didn't know about Remus being a werewolf.

Remus started forwards at this though and Regulus grabbed his hand to hold him back. 'You are a Black! A real one! Sure you pretend to be all nice but then you hit low! That was real low, bring up me being a werewolf like I can control it-'

'Hey! I'm just worried about my brother!-' Sirius said sitting up and putting down the magazine.

'OH! Sure! You wouldn't give a rat's ass about him if you hadn't caught us snogging a second ago! To you all he is, is something that reminds you of your parents! If he went and got himself killed you probably wouldn't even go to the funeral! You are a-'

What Sirius was Regulus didn't find out because just then Sirius punched Remus in the face knocking him over. 'Stay out of my way werewolf.'

Remus spat blood on to Sirius's robes and then left the room, ignoring Regulus, who was trying to grab his arm. Sirius grabbed Regulus's arm and turned him to face him.

'Don't listen to him Regulus, you are still my little brother.' Sirius said looking at Regulus. 'I love you, even though I may not act like it all the time.'

'Leave me alone Sirius.' Regulus said, 'I know you love me, I love you too, but you did say some things and got what you deserved.'

Sirius sighed and sat back down on his bed putting his head in his hands. 'Why do you two have to like each other? I thought it was going to be a good summer.'

Regulus shrugged and sat down next to Sirius. 'It was a good summer, really good, I got to spend a lot of time with you, even if we didn't talk much. Maybe this relationship with Remus will help us stay brothers. If you are his friend and I am his boyfriend then we will still get to see each other even though you are running away.'

'Is that why you are doing this? So you can still see me?' Sirius asked Regulus looking up at him.

'No, sorry, I actually really do like Remus, but being able to stay your brother is just a bonus I guess.'

Sirius sighed and lay back on his bed. 'What where you going to ask me when before I started to talk like an ass?'

Regulus smiled. 'At least you know when you are being one. I was going to ask if I could share a compartment with you, Remus, Peter and James.'

'Sure, I mean if Remus doesn't hate me too much now.'

Regulus shrugged his shoulders. 'Probably not, he doesn't seem like the guy to hold a grudge.'

Sirius laughed and said; 'I'll just get him a big chocolate bar, he really has a craving for that after the full moon-' Then Suddenly Sirius sat up and stared at Regulus. 'You can't tell anyone!'

'I already knew about him being a werewolf, and don't worry I won't. We made a deal that I would have to kiss Slughorn if I did tell.'

Sirius laughed again. 'Well, at least we can be sure you won't break that deal. I'd better pack, if Remus wants to sleep in your room can you guys please not sleep in the same bed. I don't want to have to listen to that all night.'

'Okay but I'd better go pack too, night Sirius.' Regulus said as he went to the door.

'Night, little brother, you know I really wish you weren't so tall.' Sirius said as he stood up next to Regulus.

'But it's the only thing that I can gloat about around you.' Regulus said and then went down to his room where Remus was sitting on the bed.

'Does he hate me?' Remus asked looking up at Regulus.

'No,' Regulus said as he sat down next to Remus and pulled him close. 'He is actually pretty sorry about what he said. He did say that I could share a compartment with you guys tomorrow though.'

'I think I will let him sleep a night then talk to him tomorrow morning.' Remus said as he rested his head on Regulus's shoulder. 'Mind if I share a bed? Promise I won't do any naughty things to you, teacher.'

Regulus laughed and kissed Remus before saying; 'You'd better not otherwise I would give you a punishment of having to go upstairs with the rabid older brother.'

Remus laughed and moved so he was sitting on Regulus's lap and kissed him deeply. Regulus fell back on to the bed kissing Remus back and pulling him down with him. It wasn't long before the kiss had caused them to both take off their shirts and it was only when Remus began to play with Regulus's zipper that Regulus stopped it from going too far. He sat up with Remus straddling him but still had his arms around Remus's shoulders.

'I'm sorry, but I don't think I am ready.' Regulus lied, he knew he was more then ready, but he didn't want to say it was because of Sirius's request that made him stop.

Remus sighed but smiled and rolled over so that instead of being on top of Regulus he was sitting next to him. 'It's okay; I keep forgetting that you are younger then me.'

Regulus smiled and stretched his arms. 'I'll take that as a complement. I should pack now though.'

'Right, me too, I guess I might have to go back upstairs then.' Remus said pulling his shirt back on.

'Okay, but don't forget the piano books from downstairs, and try not to fight with Sirius.' Regulus said looking for his own shirt.

'Yes, teacher.' Remus said smiling and throwing Regulus's shirt at him.

'Thanks, Mr. Lupin.' Regulus mocked back at Remus as he pulled on his shirt.

'I'll talk to you tomorrow then, well at least hopefully I won't have to bunk down here with you tonight.' Remus said kissed Regulus again quickly before leaving the room.

Regulus sighed and laid back on his bed thinking about the day. It had been great, even if Sirius had tried to kill him, at least he had gotten to kiss Remus enough to make him feel great about going back to Hogwarts. After about ten minutes of day dreaming he sat up again and began to pack up all his Hogwarts things.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hopefully you all enjoyed that as much as I liked writing it. Review again soon, please. Also my friend asked me why I like Regulus so much when he is barely a character in Harry Potter. Well he is probably going to have more parts in the next book and also what I like is how JK Rowling hasn't given him much detail so there aren't as many restrictions to what I have to keep the same so he is the same character as the one in the book. Like Remus I had to keep quiet but not too quiet because he isn't a pushover. All I have to do with Regulus is keep in mind he becomes a death eater and is killed for trying to get out of it, that he is in Slytherin, and that he isn't great friends with his brother by this age, even though at some parts in this Fictions they are pretty close, but they are still brothers. So anyways, once again REVIEW! I love reviews; even if you don't think it is anything important, or you feel like criticising it, go right ahead! Even if you say 'Camille, you are horrible at writing, go back to kindergarten and learn how to spell!' I will still love you for even taking the time to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I hope this chapter doesn't seem too much like a filler chapter, but I needed to write one explaining about how Peter and James react to Regulus and Remus. Also I get to introduce Remus's infamous chocolate addiction. There is some language in this chapter that makes me happy that I rated this fiction T, but it isn't too bad. I also hope it is a happier chapter after all the arguing and 'drama' (that is my new word) in the last chapter. Remember more Reviews More Chapters and Faster Updates.

Chapter 5

The next morning Sirius was moody but not to the point where he was yelling at everybody. Once Regulus finished packing the night before and was heading to bed he heard some more arguing from Sirius's room, but he never heard anyone go down stairs and Remus never came back to his room. When Regulus woke up and tried talking to Sirius, all his responds would be short and a lot of the time it would just be a shrug of the shoulders and some speech that was hard to translate into English. Remus wasn't much better, when he saw Regulus in the morning he smiled and him and gave him a quick kiss before yawning and complaining about a headache, which is what he did for the rest of morning.

'Everyone got everything?' Sirius asked as they headed out the door to the portkey that would take them directly to the London Station.

'That's the most you've said all morning.' Remus replied as Sirius led them through the backyard to a small park like area.

Sirius picked up an old piece of a skipping rope and held it out so that Remus and Regulus could touch it. 'You're one to talk, you've been complaining about your head all morning as if it was the crime of the century, okay we have one minute so just hold on to it until then.'

'You would have a headache too, if you had to listen to your snoring.' Remus said as he grabbed a hold of the other end of the skipping rope.

'I do not snore, I am Sirius, the sexiest man alive, what are you laughing at?' Sirius said proudly before turning on Regulus who couldn't help but laugh.

'You, being sexy, and Remus is right, you do snore.' Regulus said.

'Ha! I have a supporter.' Remus said putting his arm around Regulus's waist, because his shoulders where too high.

'Only because you two are dating, and Regulus how could you go against your brother like that?' Sirius said making a puppy dog face.

'You know, it is scary how good you are at that.' Regulus said wrapping his arm around Remus's shoulders.

'Maybe I will tell you why one day, and can you guys please get a room?' Sirius said when he saw Remus smile at Regulus.

'You're just jealous that your brother got me before you could, Padfoot.' Remus replied sticking out his tongue at Sirius.

'HA! In your dreams Moony.'

'What is with your nicknames, like I get Moony, but Padfoot?' Regulus asked with a puzzled face.

'I'll tell you about that, when I explain the puppy dog face.' Sirius said winking.

Just then the three of them were transported from the old park place to platform 9 and ¾ . When they got there, James and Peter where waiting for them, because the Blacks always had the one spot reserved for them.

'I will never get used to that.' Sirius said as he fixed his hair.

James laughed and hit Sirius on the back. 'I'm sure one day you will, hey wait a second, gotta go, I see Evans.'

James took off leaving the rest of them laughing behind him, at least everybody except Regulus who was standing there uncomfortably surrounded by the older boys, even if he was taller then them he felt out of place. Remus noticed this and smiled at Regulus before complaining about standing around and they went to find a compartment. When Regulus followed them Peter raised his eyebrows.

'Why is your older brother following us?' Peter asked Black not bothering to keep his voice down.

'First of all he is my younger brother, and second of all he is sharing a compartment with us this year.' Sirius said.

'No offence meant, but why?' Peter asked looking from Regulus to Remus who now kept smiling at Regulus.

'Tell you once James comes back, don't want to explain it twice.' Sirius said stretching as they sat down in an empty compartment after stowing their bags in the racks above.

'Heavens no, the day Sirius goes out of his way to make things easier to understand, that would be the day James married Snape.' Remus said making them all laugh including Regulus this time.

'That is too disturbing of a thought to almost joke about.' Sirius said just as the door slid open admitting James who sat down next to Peter on the opposite seat, as Remus, Regulus and Sirius. James sighed and put his hand to his face tracing a bright red spot as if it was a kiss instead of a mark from a slap.

'How did it go?' Peter asked James.

'Great, I asked her for a kiss for the beginning of a new school year and she slapped me.'

'And that's a good thing?' Regulus asked.

'She touched James, which makes it good.' Remus said putting his arm around Regulus's waist again, now that they where safely hidden in the compartment.

'Why is the little Black here?' James asked Sirius unsure at how come Sirius was willing to even risk being seen in Public with Regulus.

'Do I really have to explain?' Sirius asked looking at Remus and Regulus.

'Go ahead, everybody would love to put you in an awkward situation.' Remus said smiling at Sirius who sighed and looked at the ceiling.

'Moony has developed a taste for young purebloods suddenly, make enough sense?' Sirius asked still looking at the roof with his hands behind his head.

'Really?' Peter and James asked, now looking at Remus and Regulus who had turned red with embarrassment.

'Yeah, do you have a problem with that?' Remus challenged his friends.

'Nope.' They quickly said, then changed the topic to Quidditch.

Regulus looked at Remus who wasn't paying much attention to the topic either.

'Who is the one beside James?' He asked Remus quietly.

'What? Peter?'

'Oh, so he is that Peter guy.' Regulus said, he had heard a couple stories about Peter from Remus and Sirius but not many.

'Yeah, sorry about leaving you out, things will get more comfortable.' Remus said giving him an encouraging smile.

Regulus wished he could kiss those lips again but knew not to in front of Remus's friends, or his brother. 'Do you think we could find out own compartment? We should talk about some things.'

Remus nodded and stood up with Regulus.

'Where are you two going?' Sirius asked as soon as they opened the door to leave.

'Well, I was thinking of grabbing a quick shag before we get to school.' Remus said and closed the door before they could hear Sirius's reply.

Regulus and Remus laughed until they found an empty compartment near the back where they sat down next to each other. As soon as the door closed Regulus pulled Remus into a kiss. Remus wrapped his one arm around Regulus and locked the door with his other. They ended up almost shirtless again but stopped themselves early, seeing how they where on a school train.

'You are such a good kisser.' Remus said sitting on Regulus's lap with his back to him and his head rested on Regulus's shoulder. 'You know, you're supposed to be on my lap seeing how I'm older.'

Regulus lightly kissed Remus on the lips before taking Remus's hand in his own. 'Yes, but I am taller.'

Remus sighed and looked defeated. 'Okay you win that round, what did you do anyways? Drink some growing potion or something?'

Regulus smiled. 'No, Sirius probably says that is the reason though. Anyways, I did actually need to talk to you.'

Remus put on a pouting face. 'And here I thought I was actually going to get a quick shag before school.'

Regulus laughed and kissed him again. 'I'm serious though, we need to talk about what we are going to do about this at school.'

Remus sighed and sat up looking at down at their hands holding each other. 'Well it is obvious that we can't go around holding hands and stuff, with you being in Slytherin and all.'

Regulus nodded. 'Yeah, I wish now that I was in Gryffindor…I don't think I have ever wished that before.'

Remus laughed. 'That is the first time I have ever heard a Slytherin say that. But when are we going to see each other then?'

Regulus thought for a second then remembered a room that Snape had shown him in their second year when they where still friends. 'I know about a room, called the room of requirement, what it you do is walk past it three times thinking about what you want. Then a door will appear, and the room inside will be exactly what you asked it to be.'

Remus looked at him. 'So we will only get to see each other in this room?'

Regulus shrugged. 'I could tell the headmaster that I am giving you piano lessons as extra credit for Magical Music.'

'But that's not enough!' Remus said standing up and looking at Regulus. 'Only seeing you for piano lessons, that doesn't sound fair.'

'Got a better idea?' Regulus asked looking up at him. 'We could see each other at other times, inside empty classrooms and places where no one will see us.'

Remus sighed and sat down next to Regulus this time. 'Guess we don't have a choice do we?'

Regulus pulled Remus close to him. 'No, it would be easier if I wasn't a Black too.'

'Yeah.' Remus said resting his head on Regulus's chest and played with Regulus's hand. They sat like that for about an hour, just lost in their thoughts, until there was a knock on the door and the lunch lady asked if they wanted anything.

Regulus got up and opened the door. 'I'll take all the Hogsmeade chocolate bars you have.'

'Stalking up on them are you?' She asked as she gave them to him.

'Yeah, don't know when the next Hogsmeade weekend is.' Regulus replied and gave her the money then sat down with the chocolate. 'Who is the best boyfriend in the world?' He asked Remus holding up a chocolate bar.

Remus smiled and looked at Regulus. 'Who told you about my weakness?'

Regulus laughed and gave Remus a kiss before giving him all the chocolate. 'Sirius let it slip.'

'I love you.' Remus said as he took a big bite out of the chocolate bar.

Regulus laughed and pulled Remus to his feet. 'Is that the chocolate talking?'

'I dunno.' Remus said; half the chocolate bar was already gone. 'I only had that one chocolate frog at Diagon Alley since I visited your place.'

'We would have got you some if you had asked.' Regulus said as they went out the door and went back to the compartment with Sirius, James, and Peter.

'If you guys did anything I, actually scratch that, Dumbledore wouldn't had done back there, then I will personally castrate you both.' Sirius said as they sat down next to him.

'I don't think you have to worry about that, Padfoot, Moony looks like he has been eating chocolate the whole time.' James said laughing.

'Shut up, Chocolate is sex.' Remus said opening up another bar.

Everybody laughed at that and James told Regulus that he would have a hard competition in bed. Regulus laughed and put his arm around Moony's shoulders, who smiled up at him with chocolate surrounding his mouth.

'If you eat that all at once you're going to get sick.' Peter told Moony.

'What do you know about chocolate?' Moony snapped at him.

'Regulus, a little tip, never get between Moony and his chocolate unless you want to lose some limbs, fingers, toes, or maybe even something worse.' James said again.

They all laughed at that except for Moony who was stuffing his face like there was no one else in the world except that chocolate bar in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Okay, this is a really really really short chapter, but it is only short because I have to put an end to this chapter at a certain place, so I am putting up Chapter 7 right after this one. I was hoping not to make this fiction too long, I'm thinking about making it around 10 chapters because I don't like those fictions that drag on forever with out no real ending and nothing new happens after a while.

Chapter 6

The rest of the train ride went by well. Regulus didn't talk much, but he normally never talked to Gryffindors. Remus had some how managed to eat all the Honeydukes chocolate within an hour and did end up feeling sick. He stretched himself out with his head on Regulus's lap and his feet on Sirius's, who kept pushing them off, but they always found their way back on to his lap eventually. When the train pulled to the stop, James, Peter and Sirius left while Regulus and Remus waited around behind. When they had all gone Remus sat up and looked at Regulus.

'I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow then.' Remus said. 'How will you let me know when to come to piano lessons?'

Regulus shrugged, he hadn't thought about that yet. 'I'll figure it out later.'

Remus kissed Regulus on the cheek then stood up and left leaving Regulus alone in the compartment.

Regulus put his head in his hands, wishing that the summer would never end. Finally he sighed, stood up and went to the carriages. When he walked onto the Hogsmeade platform he saw his friends from Slytherin and went over to them.

'Black, where have you been?' A tall girl with brown hair asked.

'Nowhere, Mary, are we going to get a carriage or what?' Regulus asked sticking his hands in his pocket looking around at his friends.

He really didn't want to be standing there, he would rather be in a carriage with Remus, but he knew that a Slytherin isn't allowed to be seen talking to a Gryffindor without a smirk on their faces, it was one of the unspoken rules. His friends didn't seem very important any more, they looked like…well Slytherins, proud, snobby and stuck up, Regulus realized that he would rather be with his brother (who he still disliked and Sirius disliked him back), then with them. He wasn't even friends with any of them, they only talked to him because he was a Black and most of them where related to him some how. Suddenly Regulus realized that everyone was staring at him.

'What?' He asked looking up at them.

'What is wrong with you? We asked if you got yours yet.' A tall blonde head, named Lucius asked.

'Sorry, just freezing my ass off.' Regulus said wrapping his arms around himself.

'Fine, let's go get a carriage before Black does anymore bitching.' Mary said, making the others laugh.

Regulus grumbled behind their backs and climbed into the carriage after them.

'So, you didn't answer Malfoy.' Mary said when Regulus sat down.

'Because I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.' Regulus snapped at her, he really didn't like Mary, not after she put truth serum in his pumpkin juice and had him confess to the whole common room that he was gay, luckily everyone thought he was only joking so his parents never heard about it.

'You are stupid aren't you?' A short, plump red head said.

'I was talking about the Dark Mark, see we all got one.' Lucius said rolling up his sleeve showing Regulus a tattoo of a snake going through a skull on his forearm. 'We are Death Eaters now.'

Regulus was stunned, the Death Eater groups had always creeped him out, now it seemed like the whole Slytherin house was one. 'Why would I want one of those?' He said keeping his face blank and voice under control.

'You're a Black; if you don't get one then the Dark Lord will most likely just kill your family.' Bellatrix, his cousin, said with a shrug.

'You're a Black too.' Regulus said back, now starting to worry that this wasn't just some fad.

'But I'm not your close family; he says that he will kill all the wizarding families that don't follow him, also all the mud-bloods.' Bellatrix said looking at Regulus like he was pathetic, which she thought he was.

Regulus just shrugged his shoulder and looked out the window and let the others talk about how cool it would be once the world would be free of muggleborns. Once the carriage stopped Regulus looked around for Remus, but didn't see him anywhere, so he just went to the feast with the other Slytherins. Regulus never saw Remus for the rest of the night, not even at the feast.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter will be told more from Remus's point of view, and okay they have sex, but I don't write any details out so I'm keeping this fiction rated T, I barely hinted that they even did it. This chapter is also quite short, but you get two short chapters that together equal a long one all in one day, feel special. I promise the next couple chapters will be longer…but I might not keep that because I only plan to have three more chapters after this one.

Chapter 7

Remus had purposely avoided Regulus the night before, because he didn't want to feel even more pain in his heart because he would have to resist the urge to hold Regulus in his arms, or kiss Regulus's lips. When Remus woke up the next morning and went to breakfast a school mail owl dropped him letter. The owl looked quite annoyed when Remus took it from him and flew away after stealing Remus's toast, but Remus didn't notice because the letter had Regulus's handwriting on it.

_Remus,_

_First lesson is tonight at 7o'clock, Slughorn gave me permission to stay out after curfew to teach you piano lessons, and he checked with your head of house to make sure it was okay (I think there was some bribery involved). Meet me, third floor, across from the Troll wall hanging._

_-Regulus._

Remus could have danced with joy, Regulus had figured out the perfect way to give him messages. No one would think it was suspicious of Remus got an owl, and Regulus even made sure that it sounded innocent if anyone managed to read it. They might think it weird that a Gryffindor was being given Piano lessons from a Slytherin, but there was lots of reasons for that.

Regulus spent the whole day thinking about it, but he didn't tell his friends that he had got the letter because James and Peter gave him a hard time about it in the dorm the night before, and Sirius would only get protective (who over, Remus wasn't sure). Remus even had to copy his notes from a Ravenclaw later, which he never had to do before, because he didn't pay attention during class. By the time seven o'clock came around James, Peter, and Sirius where all very worried about Remus, but they just decided to blame it on the full moon that was coming up in a couple weeks. Remus managed to say he needed a walk when it was time to leave, but as soon as he left the portrait hole he broke out into a run. He needed to see Regulus, he may have not liked him at the beginning of the summer, but Regulus grew on him until he couldn't resist him. Regulus was waiting for him when he turned the corner and Remus almost made him fall over when he ran up to hug him. Regulus laughed and opened a door that Remus didn't notice before he hugged Regulus. When he was pulled inside, he saw that there was a piano in the middle of the room with bookcases full of piano books lining the walls and a couch in the corner.

'What? No bed?' Remus asked looking around the room.

Regulus laughed and looked down at Remus. 'Maybe next time, you still do want to learn to play the piano right?'

'Of course I do, but there is always time for some fun after. Is this room sound proof?' Remus asked as he and Regulus sat down in front of the piano.

'You worried about what might happen later or the piano?' Regulus asked and put a book on the piano.

Remus smiled and began to play the practise exercises. 'Both.'

Regulus smiled and began to point out the mistakes Remus was making. Through out the lesson there seemed to be something bothering Regulus, and when they finished and where sitting on the couch, Regulus was quieter then usual.

'Is something wrong?' Remus asked when they broke apart from a kiss.

Regulus sighed and pulled Remus towards him. 'I hate being in Slytherin.'

Remus nodded and wrapped his arms around Regulus and buried his face in his sweater. 'I wish you where in another house, any other house.'

Regulus nodded. 'You know…I hate being a Black too, every reason that I can't be with you, is because of it.'

'You can't help it, no more then I can help loving you.' Remus said into the sweater the smelt like Regulus.

'You really do love me?' Regulus asked pulling Remus away from him and looking him in the eye.

'Of course, don't you love me?' Remus asked back.

'Yes, but knowing you love me back just makes everything so much harder.' Regulus said looking away from Remus.

'What things? What is wrong? There is something you're not telling me.' Remus said putting his hands on Regulus's face and making him look at him in the eye.

'Nothing, just the Death Eater thing is growing, but it's nothing to worry about.' Regulus said with a sad smile.

'You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, even if your family wants it of you.' Remus said pulling Regulus into another kiss.

Regulus never replied, because they continued to kiss and seeing how the room was sound proof, things went farther then they had ever gone before. Neither of them returned to their common rooms that night, and the head of the houses didn't go out looking for them thanks to Slughorn. When Remus awoke the next morning, they where both on the floor and Regulus had his arms around Remus's waist, even while they slept. Remus sat up and squinted around the room, taking him a second to figure out where he was. Finally he remember what they did the night before and smiled then lay back down on his lover's chest, until Regulus opened his eyes.

'Morning.' Remus said smiling up at Regulus.

Regulus smiled. 'This is the best morning I have ever had.'

'I don't want to move, what day is it?' Remus asked resting his head back down on Regulus's chest and twisted Regulus's hair around his fingers.

'Saturday.' Regulus answered closing his eyes again.

'You need a hair cut, your hair is longer then Sirius's' Remus said sitting up and stretching.

'You're just jealous, just like everyone else.' Regulus said getting up and pulling on his boxers and pants.

'Except the difference is that you love me.' Remus said doing up the front buttons of Regulus's shirt for him.

'True, but it will take a lot of nights like last night to get me to cut my hair.' Regulus said pulling Remus in for another kiss.

Remus laughed as Regulus tied his tie for him. Regulus and Remus only left the room to have their meals and go to their classes, the rest of their time they spent in the room together, a bathroom even appeared the second night. There was only a couple nights over the next couple months that they spent apart from each other, and they made up for those lost nights the nights that followed. Sirius, James and Peter eventually figured out where Remus kept going to and decided to leave him alone about it. Sirius tried to stop them from spending whole nights together but James and Peter stopped him, and distracted him with the newest exchange student, named Cindy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Second to last chapter! I am so sad, I don't want this fiction to end but it must, otherwise it will just go on forever and I won't get to use the ending I want to. This will be the last real Author Note so I just want to take a second to tell you all that I plan to keep writing fictions, I think I may start a Sirius/Remus Fiction because I like that pairing as well (Poor Remus, I match him up with everbody :P). Anyways this chapter makes me feel sorry for Regulus, and I have gone back to the Regulus point of view. But I will stop my mindless chatter, and let you read on.

Chapter 8

On one of the nights that Regulus didn't spend with Remus, Regulus was sitting alone in the Common Room reading when Bellatrix came up to him again. Regulus decided to just try to ignore her then maybe she would go away on her own, but when she stabbed him with her unnaturally long nails making him look up from the book he was reading.

'What do you want?' Regulus snapped.

'You've been reading some weird books lately, The Full Moon?' Bellatrix asked holding up a book with a werewolf on it.

'It's for Defence Against the Dark Arts, I have to write an essay, now what do you want?' Regulus said grabbing the book back.

'Just wondering when you are going to get the mark.' She said making sure that her forearm was visible.

Regulus sighed and looked up at the ceiling, praying for it to fall down on his head. 'I don't plan to.'

'You have to though.' Bellatrix said. 'We've been over this a million times, if you don't then you are going to be the first family to die, a non-supporting pureblood family is unheard of. We've talked about this.'

'And I keep telling you I don't care.' Regulus said about to get up but Bellatrix held him back.

'What has gotten into you? Staying out entire nights, barely talking, and you are less Slytherin and Black then usual. If I didn't know better I'd say you where turning into Sirius.'

'I'm not turning into Sirius.' Regulus said trying to free his arm that she was holding, but she only dug her nails in deeper.

'What is it then? Have you found yourself a girlfriend finally?' Bellatrix asked smiling.

'Maybe, why should it matter to you?' Regulus decided to stop trying to free himself and just wait till she finished torturing him with questions.

Bellatrix smiled and let out a laugh. 'You idiot, who is it then? Tell your nice cousin, Bella.'

'No one from Slytherin.' Regulus decided to say, some times Slytherins dated outside their houses, mostly to Ravenclaws.

'What? But she is a pureblood right?' Bellatrix asked as she stopped smiling.

'Maybe, I can't say.' This was true though, because Regulus had never thought to ask Remus what type of blood he was.

Bellatrix glared at him. 'Well I'll say this; if you don't join the Death Eaters soon then your precious little girl will be the first one to go.'

'And how would he know who it is if I won't even tell you?'

'He is can read minds, he knew that I was related to you and personally asked me to get you to join.' She announced as if she was had been made Queen of the world.

Regulus laughed. 'And I'm supposed to believe that?'

'You don't believe me? You know they had a hard time making Maxins join too, but they killed his mother and father, even his owl, now he is a full supporter.' Bellatrix said before leaving Regulus alone to think.

It was true that Maxins' parents had been killed by some nut case that called himself the Dark Lord, and that Maxins was now a Death Eater, but he was always a weird one. That night wasn't the last time Regulus got approached to be recruited by the other students. Bellatrix talked to him whenever she could, and the rest of his friends, Lucius, Mary, and sometimes even students he didn't know all came up to him asking when he was going to join. They all seemed to determine to get the last true Black son to become a Death Eater. But Regulus didn't pay much attention to the matter until a grown man approached him at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

Regulus had stopped at the Three Broomsticks to pick up some butterbeers that he was taking to Remus at the Shrieking Shack, when a man in a dark cloak came up to him. Regulus didn't notice him at first, and when he did he thought he was just going to order something. But the man put his hand over Regulus's mouth and dragged him outside behind the pub. There the man took off the hood and Regulus stopped struggling, for staring back at him was Fenrir Greyback.

'You're the Black boy right?' He growled.

Regulus nodded his head.

'Good, make a sound for help and I will rip your throat out, is that clear?' Fenrir said looking at his throat.

Regulus nodded and Fenrir took his hand away from Regulus's mouth.

'Now, the Dark Lord asked me to have a word with you.' Fenrir said looking at Regulus still as if he was a meal. 'I'm not allowed to hurt you so you can put that at ease, at least not yet. You see the Dark Lord wishes to have the last of the pure Black family in his little…let's call it a club. He says that if you decline then I will get to kill all your friends, including this lady friend you have, and your family too.'

Regulus didn't say anything, he had never been this terrified in his life.

Fenrir continued when it was clear Regulus wasn't going to say anything. 'Now, you don't have to answer right away, he says to give you a while, but if by next hogsmeade trip you haven't made up your mind, then he will take that as a declined offer.'

Just then footsteps could be heard and that brought some sense back to Regulus's mind. 'What…what about Sirius?'

Fenrir made a growling noise that could be taken for a laugh. 'The Dark Lord said you might mention him, that is your brother right? Well he says for you not to worry, he will die, but you hate him anyways according to your lovely cousin. Now I must leave, but I will be back here when your little school has their next Hogsmeade visit, so don't think you are getting away from me, because I will find you.'

With that Fenrir pulled his hood back on and left. Regulus slid against the wall and fell to the ground. He put his head in his hands and felt tears come to his eyes. It was obvious now that this whole Dark Lord thing was real, and they would really hurt him.

_What am I going to do?_ Regulus thought desperately as tears crawled down his face. T_his is all Bellatrix's fault, she is the only person I told that I had a girlfriend. Speaking of lovers, what about Remus, is he in danger? What am I going to do?_

Regulus wanted to yell, scream, and cry but he couldn't do any of those things. He stood up and wiped off the tears from his face when he heard a voice call his name.

'Regulus? Are you out here?' It was Remus.

'Remus?' Regulus asked spinning towards the side of the building.

'What are you doing here?' Remus asked walking towards Regulus.

Regulus didn't answer but instead took Remus into his arms and held him tight. He let the tears fall from his eyes and onto Remus's shoulders but he didn't make a single sound. Remus kept asking him if he was all right, but Regulus just pretended he couldn't hear him and held Remus in his arms for what seemed like forever, not wanting to let go. Finally Remus drew away from Regulus just enough so he could see his face.

'You've been crying? What's wrong?' Remus asked wiping Regulus's face with his sleeve.

Regulus looked at Remus and decided what to do. 'I love you.' Was all Regulus said, before he turned around and ran off. Regulus headed back to the castle and straight to the common room that was almost deserted except for Bellatrix and the plump red head who where sitting on the couch talking. Regulus walked over to Bellatrix and grabbed her by the wrist.

'Who did you tell?' Regulus demanded her, so loud that she couldn't say anything for a couple minutes.

Bellatrix finally managed to mutter a response. 'What?'

'He knew, he god damn knew everything, that I had a lover, he knew that I had a brother who was a blood traitor, he knew everything!' Regulus said tightening his grasp on Bellatrix's shoulders.

'I only told the Dark Lord.' She muttered her eyes were wide with shock.

'You bitch!' Regulus roared and threw her to the floor before taking off to the Room of Requirement.

Regulus stayed there until finally he heard footsteps go by outside. Regulus got up and went to the door to listen. The footsteps stopped and then something fell to the ground. It was only when he heard some crying that he opened the door to see Remus on sitting against the wall beside the door, with his face buried in his hands. Regulus walked out and picked up Remus, who didn't say anything, Regulus then brought Remus inside, closed the door with his foot before sitting down on the coach with Remus in his lap.

Remus just clung to his sweater letting the last of his tears fall down not saying anything. 'Why won't you tell me?' He finally asked looking up at Regulus. 'Why won't you tell me what is happening?'

Regulus stroked Remus's hair and just looked at his lover for a second. 'I have to leave, I have to leave and never come back.' Regulus whispered.

'What?' Remus asked pushing Regulus's hand away.

'They are going to come for me; I have to go to them before they come to me and hurt you. I will even have to wipe my memory.' Regulus said in a soft voice.

Remus didn't say anything, so Regulus pushed Remus gently off his lap and stood up.

**A/N:** Cliffhanger:o! dodges the tomatoes thrown at her


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This is a very short chapter, I'm not going to say much, but I did actually cry while I was writing it, even though it may not seem like much to you, the whole thing was playing out inside my head, even the death.

Chapter 9

'Regulus….Regulus!' Remus called after Regulus, who had turned and started to walk away.

Regulus stopped and turned to face Remus, his one and only true lover. He had never liked anyone that much, his other dates where with girls or guys that didn't care a thing about him. But here was Remus, the boy who sacrificed his friendship with Sirius to be with him. The boy that trusted Regulus with his deepest secrets, even the one about him being a werewolf. The one person that Regulus could talk to, and what was Regulus doing? Breaking the boy's heart as well as his own. Regulus knew he was close to tears, that they where probably rimming his eyes. Suddenly Remus came running towards Regulus grabbing him by the arm and looked him in the eyes.

'What do you think you are doing?' Remus asked, searching Regulus's face.

'What do you think? I'm breaking up with you, we can't be seen together, there is too much at risk.' Regulus said, he had years of practise at keeping his voice levelled even if he was wanted to cry inside.

'Why? I thought you loved me.' Remus said, his own eyes had unshed tears inside of them.

Regulus took Remus by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply, savouring the kiss because he knew it would be the last true kiss he would ever have.

'I do love you.' Regulus said when he broke apart from Remus. 'Don't ever, fucking question that! You know it will never work, so just stay away from me! That shouldn't be too hard, you're graduating next year and I'm leaving Hogwarts.'

Remus stared at Regulus, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'You can't leave Hogwarts-'

'You know what I have to do, if I don't do it then the Black family will die, Sirius, mother, father, maybe even Bellatrix and Cissy. I have to, I don't have a choice and I don't want them to know about you, know about my love for you.' Regulus took a deep breath, he wished Remus would say something but when he didn't Regulus continued. 'I'm…I'll have to wipe my memory of this whole thing, the Dark Lord will read my mind, find out my secrets, but he can't know about this. I'm not going to put you in that danger.'

'Regulus, Dumbledore will-' Remus said looking, understanding now why Regulus was doing this.

'Dumbledore is fool!' Regulus was almost yelling when he said it, thankful that they had made the room sound proof. 'There is nothing he can do. The Dark Lord may be afraid of him, but that won't stop him, and do you honestly think he can convince Mother and Father to go into hiding? If the Dark Lord doesn't kill me then they would, just please Remus, I don't want to…believe me…I wish I could remember this time forever. My life will be short, I know it will, but I will always remember you, even if I don't remember this time we spent together.'

'Regulus…please…I love you…' Remus said and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore and the rolled down his face. 'You make every full moon bearable; if I lose you I will never be the same. Can't you see that you are killing me by doing this?'

Regulus saw the tears on Remus's face and wiped them off his cheeks. 'It is killing me too, but I have to.' He kissed Remus one last time before leaving quickly.

That was the last time Remus heard from Regulus. Regulus dropped out of Hogwarts the next day. Sirius didn't bother asking what happened, it was clear enough when Remus refused to leave the dorm for weeks after. The first time he left was at the next full moon, he even refused to take the potion that made the pain of the transformation more bearable. When the other boys went to see him later that night, they heard what sounded like a dog dieing coming from inside the shrieking shack and left Remus alone that night.

The first news Remus and Sirius heard about Regulus was from Bellatrix, who had never spoken to Remus before and the last time she spoke to Sirius was when they where five. They where grown adults when she came, James had even finally married Lily they where expecting a son. She told them that Regulus tried to get out of the Death Eater group, but was killed. She also said that they found a letter inside his coat that said Moony on it, not even the Dark Lord himself could break the spell that made it so it couldn't be open by anyone within the group. She gave the letter to Remus and left, she didn't seem sad at all about Regulus's death. When Remus heard about Regulus's death however, he dropped off the face of the earth for a month, nobody knew where he was. Sirius finally found him at the old Black's house, which had long been abandoned, sitting by the Piano, playing from the book that Regulus had bought him so long ago.

**A/N:** I'm not going to explain what I tried to do, because I don't want to ruin the mood. This will be my last Author Note on this Fiction, hopefully you have all enjoyed this fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Regulus Stalker


End file.
